Ветер (The Wind)- Series
by DJ R3M1X
Summary: This is my own series, explaining how Isabella Mulars came to know Starscream and the rest of the Decepticons, and evetually had a series of misadventures. No matter how much I beg, Transformers belongs to Hasbro Inc.
1. Premire

"Isabella! Slow Down! Youre gonna-" Lua D'Nito (pronounced: DUH-nit-toh), Isabella Mulars' best friend, exclaimed. Lua was cut off by a crash. "Fall." Lua's boots crunched in the fresh snow.

_Why I never listen is a mystery, _Isabella thought while rubbing the back of her head. "You could've caught me! Then I wouldn't have fallen," Isabella muttered. "I am probably the biggest idiot in Russia. Probably second to that Stalin guy who ran the SU."

Isabella perfectly knew that running on an icy road was not the best idea she had all week, but she had nothing better to do. "I have to go, MaMa will not be pleased that i am late for ужин (supper) again," Isabella muttered.

3 minuets into her walk Isabella got lost. Again. To make things worse, she thought voices were talking. One of the voices asked her, "Little girl, shouldn't you have been home by now? Its very late, and I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"Wh-who is there?! I demand that you show yourself this instant!" Isabella wanted to look strong, but she was nerve-racked.

"Oh, if you insist, flesh bag." Out of the shadows a large silver robot, which was oddly wearing heels AND resembeled a plane, stepped out. "I bet you wished you hadn't, am I correct?

Isabella squealed and ran up to the being and hugged its leg. "STARSCREAM! I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO MEET YOU SINCE YOU BLEW UP THAT VILLAGE IN SIBERIA!"

Starscream stumbled back, shocked and relieved. "H-h-how do you know my name?! How could you know it?! I demand to know who told you!"

Isabella looked and whispered, "Ветер (The Wind)."

* * *

**AN: So how was it? I plan to make more, but this is only my season premire. I plan to make up to 3 seasons, but will make more depending on popular vote, and to start out, 5 holiday specials, and at least 10 shorts. Please recommend what episode 1 should be! Ill give credit. Oh and BTW- I DONT OWN TRANSFORMERS NO MATTER HOW MUCH I BEG HASBRO INC!**


	2. Episode 1- The Ship

"And that is the whole place. Any questions?" Knock Out questioned. Knock Out, who so "grasiously" took 3 hours out of his buffing time to give Isabella the tour of the ship. Isabella didn't mind not being in the cold of Russia, but did they have to have it so warm in there?

"Actually I have one. Why the heck is it so hot in here?!" She had stripped off her top coat, middle coat, lower coat, thermal underwear-please don't ask-, and 7 layers of socks. Plus, it was at least 80 degrees in the ship. "Come on, please make it colder in here!" Isabella whined.

"Well, then I guess you wouldn't have an excuse to stay in your room, or I could turn on the air conditioning."

"**I **have my own room?! Show me! Show me! Show me! Show me! Ну покажите мне! Knock Out, покажи мне (Come on show me! Knock out show me)!" Whoops, Isabella slipped in Russian. Poor Knock Out, he had to translate through Soundwave, to understand half of what she said. "Awww человека, а не снова! Пожалуйста, прости меня Knock Out! Пожалуйста (Awww man, not again! Please, forgive me Knock Out! Please)! Sorry! I was kicking myself for speaking Russian."

"Be happy I'm in a good mood. 'Cause Starscream will not be pleased if he finds his pet splattered on the wall."

"Phew, wait. I am **NOT **a pet! Who said I was a pet?! Я Oughta кто начал стрелять! СКАЖИТЕ! ME! СЕЙЧАС (I oughta shoot whoever started that! TELL! ME! NOW)! Sorry."

"I think you'll be just find here. Just give the crew a chance to learn Russian, so do you have a weapon?"

"Nope."

"Special power?"

"Alt-mode?"

"Разве я похож на робота, чтобы вы (Do I look like a robot to you)?"

"I'll get to work on that weapon. How 'bout an Energon spear that will turn into a laser gun?"

"Pit, да (Pit, yea)!"


	3. Short 1

"Hey, Isabella! Aren't you supposed to be at the deck?" A Vehicon called at her.

"Yea, but don't have a clue where it is!" She remarked.

"Take a left by the Energon storage an go straight!"

"Спасибо! Теперь мне не придется беспокоиться!" (Thanks! Now I don't have to worry!)

After a while, Isabella eventually found the deck. But got sidetracked multiple times.


End file.
